Totem Bloon
The Totem Bloon is a bloon that only appears in special missions (free use bloon :D). It is an extremely strong support bloon with 200 HP, and moves as fast as a BFB. When bloons are popped around its range, the bloon won't die yet, and rubber will be on the ground. It will then emit a pulse and say "Arise!" After that, dead bloons still in its range will revive. Dead bloons that have moved out of his range will be clickable and will give you some rubber. Will not revive MOAB Bloons. Has a 12.5% chance to revive bloons at half health. Pulses every 10 seconds, will not pulse if there are no bloons in its range. Revives a max amount of 50 bloons at a time, prioritizes bloons closest to it. It only revives COMPLETELY popped bloons, down to the red. Or the Clear. Or the micro. Tier 2 Who am I kidding, that bloon was horribly weak! We need to raise the bar a bit here! The tier 2 Totem Bloon has 1,500 HP, moves as fast as a ZOMG for maximum revivage, and has red eyes. It has a larger range, and only has a 2% chance to revive at half health/layers now! Pulses every 7 seconds, and will revive MOAB-Class Bloons with an RBE of 5000 or lower. Will not revive bosses though. Revives a maximum of 250 bloons at a time. Tier 3 Really? That bloon was weaker than a ZOMG! You could take it down in seconds! WELL, WE HAVE AN EVEN STRONGER BLOON. This one has a whopping 20,000 health (Who's weak now?), has half the speed of a ZOMG, and will never fail at reviving. In fact, it has a 5% Chance of giving an revived bloon a random property! Also, every 100 seconds, it will shoot a tower with its eyes, doing 1 damage. This may not seem much, but do remember that this bloon revives other bloons. Can only revive MOAB-Class Bloons with 16655 RBE or less (ZOMG: 16656 RBE). Revives a maximum 500 Bloons at once, pulses every 6 seconds. Moves at half the speed of a ZOMG. Tier 4 Got a mission where there bloons JUST AREN'T STRONG ENOUGH? Does the player has tower upon tower of bloon-popping madness? Well look no further. For the low price of $149.99 We bring you... The TIER 4 TOTEM BLOON! This is the ultimate way to troll those so-called pros. Wrecked a ZOMG? Revive it! Finally took down that Super Bloon and ceramic horde? Revive it! Yes, this will definitely raise the difficulty by 50X! It has a whopping 250,000 HP, has an emormous range, and pulses every 5 seconds (when bloons are dying, of course). It also makes all bloons in its range have a 1% chance of evading an attack! This may not seem much, but while barraging the tough bloons, it's going to make a difference. Now revives up to 500,000 RBE, but moves 1/4 as fast as a ZOMG. Also has a 50% chance of giving a property! It now shoots every 75 seconds! Also, revives up to 2000 bloons at once! I doubt there will be thatmany on screen though. If you every wanted to make a mission genuinely hard, you've come to the right bloon. Trivia Reference to the indestructible Grim Totem from Spiral Knights. The property can help you. For instance, it gives a bloon Empty. Bloons with properties cannot have their properties changed so... It doesn't take away lives, Unless specifically stated. Totem Bloons can revive lower tier totem bloons. Destroy the big ones first! Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons